miles edgeworth turnabout scoundrels
by barrylawn
Summary: edgey must find the truth about the pack of ragged muffins CAN HE DO IT?
MILES EDGEWORTH

ACE ATTORNEYS FAIRY TALES INVESTIATIONS

A TURNABOUT OF SCOUDRELS

miles edgeworth and kay faraday were in the office looking for cases to find the truth in when edgeworth received a text

from someone

"r u mils edjwert"

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"nice u gota cum over rite now!"

suddenly santa claus and his slay came in and santa said

"come on in your going to grimmworld!"

"nooooo!" shouted edgewerth but kay dragged him into the slay and they flew to grimmworld.

AT GRIMMWORLD

edgey and kayworth were left by santa at an inn and the innkeeper said hello to them.

"how can i help you" said edge

"sir i had guests here the other day and they ASSAULTED ME!"

"oh" said edgeworth

"yes i have two of them in the detention center now but there were three others i need you to catch a hen a rooster and a

duck."

"okay" said edgeworth

they decided to start by visiting the detention center

"hello" said pin

"hello" said needle

"what happened at the inn" said edgeworth

REBUTTAL

"we got a ride from a hen and rooster. we then checked in at an inn." said pin

"the rooster and hen agreed to give the innkeeper the hens egg and the duck if they stayed." siad nidle

"HOLD IT!" yelled edgeworth "where did the duck come from?"

"she was dragging the coach"

"hmm okay said edgeworth"

the two continued

"in the morning while we were asleep someone put me in the guys seet" said nidle

"and someone put me in the towl" siad pin

"that made us hurt the man" siad nidle

"OBJECTION!" shoted edgeworth "that makes you innocent"

"yes but they wont believe us"

"okay ill find the truth for you" said edgeworth

so he and kay left to find the hen rooster fuck and truth.

"what now edeworth" said kay

"now we investigate the rom" said edge

BEGIN IVESTIGATION

worthy checked the fireplace and found eggshells outside in

"hmm wird" he said and added them to his organizer

he then checked the beds and found feathers for hens rosters and sucks

"these must belong to the culprits" he said adding them to his organizer

he then checked the other beds and saw they were torn

"clearly thats were needle and pan were sleeping" he said adding them to his organizer"

under their beds they found sleeping drugs

INVESTIAGITON COMPLETE

"nothing else here" said kay and they left and found the innkeeper

"you explain what append" said edgerot

"oakay" said innkeeper

REBUTTAL

"they guys came over here in a coach made of nuts. they stayed here drinking and eating. when i went to the bathroom and

washed my face there was a pin in it and it scratched me. then the eggshells came at me from the fire and hit me in the

eys. then i sat down and a needle went into my ass. i arrested the needle and pin but the others escaped." said innkeeper

"HOLD IT!" said edge worth "a coach amde of nuts"

"yeah"

"ok if we follow that well find the culprits"

so edgeworth and kay went otuside and noticed a trial of nuts outside going both ways.

"ok kay follow them"

so they followed one trail until they found a montain they went up it and found a duck

"hey you did you go to the inn yesterday"

"no" said duck

REBUTTAL

"ive always lived here i never left to town. i just sit here garding my nuts."

"OBJECTIONING!" yelld edgeworth "the coach was made out of nuts so you were defending it!"

"oh!"

"so when the nuts were made into a coach and stolen you went after it!"

"noooo! but i didnt follow"

REBUTTAL

"i didnt follow them"

"OBJECTION!" yelld edgeworth and he pointed to the ducks broozes. "howd you get them?"

"ACK! OK OK the rooster attacked me and made me drag the coach."

REBUTTAL

"the rooster fought me and beat me. i then had to drag the coach"

"HOLD IT!" yelld edgeworth "what happen while you were dragging it"

"after a while a needle and pin came and got a ride with them."

and the duck continue

"after that we came to an inn"

"HOLD TIT! what happen there" said edgeworth

"i dont know we just ate drank and went to sleep but at night i escapd"

"why didnt you pay"

"i expected the hen and rooster to pay did they not"

"no"

"dam"

"well ok ill make sure yo are not covicted for the crime."

"tanks you"

"(but now i have to find the hen and rooster wear are they)"

so edgeworth and kay returned to the inn and edgeworth examined the nuts

"(is this spot related to any of the evidence i hold)"

he chose the nuts

"EUREKA the nuts came from the mounatin but they continue this way they must have went this ay when they left!"

"wow mr wedgewrtoh thats amazing!"

so eggworth and K followed the nuts until they came to farm where the chickens were.

the farmer came out and spoke toi the to.

"what youse want"

"sir one of your roosters and one of your hens have comited a heinus crime at the inn and im here to arest them."

REBUTTAL

"but how can you possibly tell wich ones commited the crime?"

"OBJECTION!" shote edgeworth and he presented the fethers "THE CULPRITS SHUD BE MISSING A FETHER"

"okay" siad farmer and he went to count the feathers of each rooster and hen until he came back with two.

"these two only have 199 feathers each they must be the killers"

"okay now both of you testify"

REBUTTAL

"okay we went to the mountain and took some nuts" siad rooster

"OBJECTION that's THEFT!" shouted edgeworth "they belonged to the duck!"

"OH NO WEDIDNT NO"

"thats no excuse now continue"

"the duck then pulled our wagon for free" said hen

"OBJECTION! the rooster beat her first!"

"NO I DIDN'T PROVE IT!"

so edgeworth presented the broozes on the duck

"nooooo" yelled rooster but they continued

"so then pin and needle came into our coach. we then stayed at an inn" siad hen

"then we ate drank and slept in are rooms. but while we were sleeping duck laid an egg ate it and threw the shell in the

fireplace" said rooster

"OBJECITON the egg was a hens egg"

"NOOOOO!" yelled hen but they continued

"after that pin and needle got into places where theyd hurt the innkeeper"

"OBJECTION THEY WERE ASLEEP" yelld edgeworth

"no they werent you have no proof"

"yes i do" he said "TAKE THAT" he presented the sleep drugs

"what is that"

"this is sleep drug it was used on the pin and nidle"

"prove it"

"ok ill send them in for drug tests"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they screamed

"admit it you two are the real killers!" he shoted and all the hens feathers exploded off of them and they wer arested

edgey and kay returned to the inn to tell the innkeeper and the pin and nedle were released.

"hey thanks" said pin and nedle and they hugged edgeworth but they RIPPED HIS CLOTHES!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" screamed edgeworth "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR IM GONNA SUE THE FUCK OUT OF

YOU!"

the pen and nadle shivered in fear but then santa came and dragged edge and kay into his slay and brot them back to

aceattorneyland

"STOP I MUST AREST THEM!" but sant punched him unkonshis and he threw them both into his office.

"ho ho ho hers a present" said santa leeving edgey new pink cloths

"OBJEVTION ITS BRITE RED!" he shouted

THE END


End file.
